


一个抢男人（确信）的故事和一些毫无逻辑的感想

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 每次想给冬哥多找几个老婆，就会有不可抗力让冬哥惨遭迫害…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	一个抢男人（确信）的故事和一些毫无逻辑的感想

每次想给冬哥多找几个老婆，就会有不可抗力让冬哥惨遭迫害…

————

想看，坏♂冬冬，半夜翻窗钻进思二家里，掀开被子，把思二睡裤拽下来，舔他圆翘滑嫩的漂亮屁股

思二被舔射了，醒过来，迷迷糊糊地问巴基是你吗？

结果冬冬又翻窗跑走了，留思二和他湿湿的屁股，在床上醒了一夜，很饥渴

从此思二睡觉就不穿睡裤了，每天都期待着冬冬再半夜翻窗进来舔他的屁股

每天晚上下半身都是光溜溜的思二，被冬冬搞突然袭击，舔到射了就跑掉，思二好爽，又很期待冬冬来日自己，然而冬冬从来不日，只是舔舔舔

思二晚上睡觉时，屁股夹着玩具，水淋淋的，热乎乎的，等待冬冬

结果冬冬拿出玩具，还是没有干他，只是舔舔舔，思二水流了一床，脸红了

有天思二被舔的时候，委屈地问冬冬，巴基你为什么从来都不日我？是不是不喜欢我？乌乌

冬冬说，史蒂维别哭，我没有不喜欢你，因为我吉尔被蛇蛇下了奇怪的药，只能对着他一个人硬

思二好伤心，他没想到巴基居然还有除自己之外的史蒂夫

思二伤心得眼睛和屁股都在流水，眼睛湿漉漉的，屁股也湿漉漉的，冬冬挺心疼，就说，你往好的方面想，我从来不舔蛇蛇的，只舔过你

为什么冬哥不舔蛇蛇呢？

因为蛇蛇不让冬冬干思二，冬冬赌气（。）

冬冬对思二，虽然每次都舔完就跑，但还是很温柔的

对蛇蛇就，狂野，粗暴，而蛇蛇就吃冬哥这一套

蛇蛇可以是平行世界史蒂夫，也可以是思二复制体，他刚来就是冬冬的上司，管理冬冬

思二就那种，特别特别少见的，只因为爱冬冬就愿意被他干，也不要求什么，属于非常倒贴的右位

蛇蛇，病娇，占有欲强，比起爱冬冬，他还是拿冬冬当自己的专属物品比较多

虽然被冬冬干，但这只是蛇蛇的体位选择

冬冬刚开始，什么都不懂，一片空白

蛇蛇作为冬兵管理员，教冬冬日自己，然后冬冬隐隐约约感觉蛇蛇和一个身影很像，就日蛇

于是就一直日，蛇蛇认为冬冬是属于自己的东西，而他也是冬冬的东西，他们只属于彼此

所以后来对思二，妒火中烧，恨不得除之而后快

思二比蛇蛇温柔一些，但还是很嫉妒他，因为蛇蛇给冬冬下药，导致冬冬不能日思二了

后来蛇蛇和思二遇上，他们就打起来了

而冬冬，在一旁抽烟（？）冬冬说你们不要打惹，但蛇蛇和思二都不听他的

冬冬知道蛇蛇心狠手辣，下手不留情，对于染指自己的所有物的人会下黑手

于是就看（一声）着他们，伺机劝架

没想到，蛇蛇忽然不打了

他说，我才懒得搭理你这种勾引别人的男人的小碧池呢，我要回去照顾我和冬冬的孩子们了

思二吓一跳，冬冬也吓一跳

冬冬结结巴巴的，问蛇蛇，我们俩什么时候有的孩子，我都不知道欸

蛇蛇说，这你别管，问就是海德拉黑科技，培养仓里养出来的孩子

冬冬说，那你怎么不告诉我

蛇蛇说，我为什么要告诉你，要是你知道我们有了孩子，对孩子们比对我还好怎么办？

冬冬惊了，说，你怎么连我们的孩子的醋都吃啊？！

蛇蛇说，你发毒誓，说不许爱任何人超过爱我，我就带你去看孩子

冬冬真的懵，不说话

思二试图保持平静，却还是哭哭的，说，巴基你还记得吗？七十年前我们也有两个孩子养在你爸妈家

冬冬更懵了，他没想到，自己一下子冒出来这么多孩子

蛇蛇带着冬冬去看他们的孩子，因为是由冬冬和蛇蛇的基因在培养仓内培育出来的，所以有十几个，大的已经十三四岁了，小的才一两岁，在冬冬从来没见过的一个大房间里坐着休息

冬冬现在才见到自己的孩子们，他好紧张，孩子们也很懵懵地看着这个和他们的父亲一起出现的机械臂男人

蛇蛇把冬冬和孩子们互相介绍一下，然后冬冬试着带孩子们玩，还要注意不能当着蛇蛇的面对孩子们表现得过于宠溺，因为蛇蛇连孩子们的醋都吃（。）

这下子思二坐不住了，美国队长向神盾局请了假，带着冬冬回老家，去见他们七十年前生的，以前思二因为担心刺激到冬冬所以没跟他说的两个孩子，在布鲁克林，这两个孩子后来又生出许多后代

于是冬冬又见到自己的一大群直系后代，更慌了，冬冬心想，我何德何能，居然有这么多孩子…

思二说，巴基，请你留下来吧，我不在乎你能不能用吉尔干我

冬冬说，可我在乎…啊不是，可我要是走了，蛇蛇说不定比以前还病娇

思二说，呜呜呜呜

冬冬：…好吧，我留下来，不过先去跟蛇蛇说一声，要不然我怕他忽然发现我走了，做出什么可怕的事情

于是冬冬就去找蛇蛇，蛇蛇假装冷静，还跟冬聊起了孩子们的学习，说冬冬以后也要常来看他们，冬冬说，一定会的

然而就在冬冬放松下来的时候，蛇蛇忽然袭击了冬冬，压在他身上给冬冬打了强效昏迷药，冬冬昏迷了，被蛇蛇关进了冷冻柜，又藏到一个非常隐蔽的地方

蛇蛇不想让冬冬离开，就把他藏起来，让冬冬只能在冷冻柜里被他看着

思二发现冬冬又不见了，而且一直没来找自己，就试着去问蛇蛇

蛇蛇直接承认，是我藏起来的

思二怒，说，巴基可不是你的物品！

蛇蛇说，就是，他就是我的，他只能喜欢我，如果不喜欢我，他就只能属于我

然后思二就带领复联和神盾局攻打海德拉，两边战斗不休，非常激烈，死伤无数，战争持续了很多年

思二要攻打蛇蛇，倒不只是因为蛇蛇把他的心上人藏起来了，还因为海德拉确实对世界有危害，是美国队长的敌人，无论于公于私，思二都必须要消灭海德拉

而冬冬，一直在冷冻柜里睡觉…

冬冬和蛇蛇的孩子们也只见过他们会动的另一位父亲一次，后来都是表现得非常好，才会作为最高级别的奖赏，被蛇蛇允许隔着冷冻柜看被冻起来的冬冬

蛇蛇就是很病娇又很冷情，对有着他与冬冬共同血脉的孩子们，也是当成下属或加深他和冬冬之间羁绊的工具人来看的，如果孩子们不能让他留下冬冬，蛇蛇对孩子们也没有特别的感情

思二除了冬冬，也会爱很多人，比如他的复联朋友们，他和巴基的后代们，虽然他对这些人的感情都不如对巴基的深，如果冬冬真要离开，思二会哭哭(´;︵;`)，但也还是会继续自己的生活

最倒霉的是冬，被病娇前妻（。）冻起来了，被迫一直睡觉…

————

感觉，一盾多冬的盾冬，和一冬多盾的冬盾，盾和冬的处境还是不一样的

如果阿盾有几个巴基老婆，最坏的后果也就是巴基被别的盾抢走，巴基们对阿盾还是很好的

但如果是冬冬有几个史蒂夫老婆，最后有可能因为史蒂夫们争风吃醋，而被冻起来，或是老婆主动跑掉了

巴基们总是和谐友爱兄友弟恭，史蒂夫们（尤其是黑盾）就争风吃醋因爱病娇

我能想到的唯一巴基之间争风吃醋的梗，就只有冬冬穿越回七十年前日了芽芽，然后保护欲很强的詹詹以为史蒂维被冬冬伤害，就生冬冬的气

其他情况下，巴基们都很友好的，互相关心互相照顾，巴基们总是团结友爱

史蒂夫之间争风吃醋的梗，我就能想到好多好多，因为史蒂夫们总是互相吃醋，也吃别人的醋，吃七十年前的醋，无论是大小史蒂夫，还是黑白史蒂夫，都在互相吃醋…

其实巴基也会吃醋的，只是他们很少互相醋，不会拿另一个自己当成嫉妒对象，不像他们的爱人，史蒂夫们，总是会把另一个自己当成最大的嫉妒对象。因为史蒂夫们都很清楚，巴基最爱的人永远是他们，是史蒂夫们，所以最有威胁的情敌就是史蒂夫自己了，一般来说，总是黑化史蒂夫醋美国队长，大史蒂夫醋小史蒂夫…


End file.
